1. Field
The technology described herein is directed to non-volatile storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Both EEPROM and flash memory utilize a floating gate that is positioned above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate is positioned between the source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over and insulated from the floating gate. The threshold voltage Vt of the transistor is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the transistor is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate. Thus, a memory cell (which can include one or more transistors) can be programmed and/or erased by changing the level of charge on a floating gate in order to change the threshold voltage.
Each memory cell can store data (analog or digital). When storing one bit of digital data (referred to as a binary memory cell), possible threshold voltages of the memory cell are divided into two ranges which are assigned logical data “1” and “0.” In one example of a NAND type flash memory, the threshold voltage is negative after the memory cell is erased, and defined as logic “1.” After programming, the threshold voltage is positive and defined as logic “0.” When the threshold voltage is negative and a read is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will turn on to indicate logic one is being stored. When the threshold voltage is positive and a read operation is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will not turn on, which indicates that logic zero is stored.
A memory cell can also store multiple levels of information (referred to as a multi-state memory cell). In the case of storing multiple levels of data, the range of possible threshold voltages is divided into the number of levels of data. For example, if four levels of information is stored, there will be four threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “11”, “10”, “01”, and “00.” In one example of a NAND type memory, the threshold voltage after an erase operation is negative and defined as “11.” Positive threshold voltages are used for the states of “10”, “01”, and “00.” If eight levels of information (or states) are stored in each memory cell (e.g. for three bits of data), there will be eight threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “000”, “001”, “010”, “011” “100”, “101”, “110” and “111.” The specific relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage levels of the memory cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the memory cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,762 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0255090, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe various data encoding schemes for multi-state flash memory cells. In one embodiment, data values are assigned to the threshold voltage ranges using a Gray code assignment so that if the threshold voltage of a floating gate erroneously shifts to its neighboring physical state, only one bit will be affected. In some embodiments, the data encoding scheme can be changed for different word lines, the data encoding scheme can be changed over time, or the data bits for random word lines may be inverted to reduce data pattern sensitivity and even wear on the memory cells. Different encoding schemes can be used.
To read multi-state memory cells, the memory system steps through various predefined control gate voltages corresponding to the various memory states supported by the memory. A sense amplifier may trip (e.g., indicating flow of current) at one or more of these voltages and the system will determine the resultant memory state by consideration of the tripping event(s) of the sense amplifier.
When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, such as a NAND flash memory device, typically a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the channel are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised so that the memory cell is in a programmed state. More information about programming can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,397, titled “Source Side Self Boosting Technique For Non-Volatile Memory,” and in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0024939, titled “Detecting Over Programmed Memory,” both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. In many devices, the program voltage (Vpgm) applied to the control gate during a programming process is applied as a series of pulses in which the magnitude of the pulses is increased by a predetermined step size ΔVpgm for each successive pulse. Between pulses, one or more verify operations are performed to determine which memory cells have reached their target.
Memory cells are erased in one embodiment by raising the p-well to an erase voltage (e.g., 20 volts) for a sufficient period of time and grounding the word lines of a selected block while the source and bit lines are floating. In blocks that are not selected to be erased, word lines are floated. Due to capacitive coupling, the unselected word lines, bit lines, select lines, and the common source line are also raised to a significant fraction of the erase voltage thereby impeding erase on blocks that are not selected to be erased. In blocks that are selected to be erased, a strong electric field is applied to the tunnel oxide layers of selected memory cells and the selected memory cells are erased as electrons of the floating gates are emitted to the substrate side, typically by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling mechanism. As electrons are transferred from the floating gate to the p-well region, the threshold voltage of a selected cell is lowered. Erasing can be performed on the entire memory array, on individual blocks, or another unit of memory cells. One implementation of an erase process includes applying several erase pulses to the p-well and verifying between erase pulses whether the NAND strings are properly erased.
To increase the capacity of a memory devices, designers of memory systems have aggressively scaled down the size of the devices. However, such reduction in size can cause problems. For example, as the size of memory cells decrease, the amount of noise experienced during programming increases. During programming the program voltage Vpgm is applied to the control gates as a series of pulses that are stepped up for each pulse by a step size of ΔVpgm. In response to each pulse, the threshold voltage of the memory cells, on average, increases by ΔVt=ΔVpgm. Due to quantum mechanical fluctuations, or other phenomena, the number of electrons injected into the floating gates in response to each pulse may vary across a population of memory cells at any given program pulse; or for a specific cell across different program pulses, thereby causing small variations in threshold voltages. In other words, sometimes ΔVt≠ΔVpgm for some memory cells and there is a distribution of ΔVt in response to a pulse of the program voltage Vpgm. This deviation from the ideal program behavior (ΔVt=ΔVpgm) is referred to as program noise. Program noise can be increased due to manufacturing differences, portions of the floating gate going into depletion, and other conditions. Program noise can result in over programming and/or overlapping threshold voltage distributions among the programmed data states (which lead to read errors)